


Welcome Home

by gummylick



Series: Prompts / One Shots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, lurchin, naughty Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummylick/pseuds/gummylick
Summary: Set immediately after season 5a.  A delayed welcome home family dinner for Chloe and family.  Prompt:  "Oblivious"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Prompts / One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 101
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ficvember Collection. Quick oneshot for "oblivious".

“Hey Dan, come on in.” Chloe was still too angry to fake a full smile, but squeezed his elbow in a sympathetic gesture as she led him in. His hair was no longer in disarray and his clothes clean, breath fresh. All part of his desperate attempt to get back to normal.

Trixie needled her way between them, sliding through and then out into the nearest chair at the dining table that Lucifer was meticulously setting.

It would be the first time the urchin, his Detective and he would be together, forgoing week two of game night for a proper welcome home dinner. Lucifer had even compromised his proposed duck a l’orange for something more palatable for the pre-teen: chicken parmesan. 

The pot with said chicken sat in the middle of the table. Mashed potatoes, salad, wines and juices lined to the left and right, guarding the savory delight. 

Lucifer finished laying his plate down in front of himself and quickly lifted the lid off the chicken, spooning out the cheesiest piece and placing it on the urchin’s plate. He chose a healthy piece for Chloe and an equal for himself. 

Dan stood behind Trixie, hand in pocket, other hand scratching the fine hair behind his neck he couldn’t help from standing up in nervousness or fear.

The table was very distinctly set for three, not four, despite Chloe's discussion with Lucifer earlier that day.

“Lucifer,” she interrupted, taking pity on Dan.

“Red or white, love?” He lifted her glass quickly, oblivious to the fourth party.

“Red,” she reached out to try to grab his hand, his finger, his direct line of attention. He graciously escaped. “Lucifer.”

“You’ll love this one,” he poured. “I even walked it by your cheap $5 California wines so it could jeer.” He moved immediately to pour some juice for Trixie before abruptly filling his own glass and then seat as he promptly sat down.

Dan huffed loudly, turning towards the door to make his way out.

“Dan. No. Stop!” She turned to Lucifer, the room silent but for the sounds of both his and Trixie’s knives scraping along the plate as they cut through their chicken and lifted a bite to their lips in synchronicity.

“Lucifer, you agreed.”

“Yes, we did. I agreed he could come over.” Lucifer stuffed the chicken in his mouth and began to chew. Trixie giggled, well past her first bite and into her mashed potatoes.

“You know very well I meant for him to eat dinner with us.”

“Those were NOT the terms of the deal, Detective.”

“Look, it’s fine. I’ll just leave, Chlo..” Dan began his exit again just as Lucifer let out a sharp yelp of pain. Chloe’s hand quickly retreated from Lucifer’s area to hide her offense.

“Though I’m quite amicable to exploring that avenue, dear, I believe it was you who said ‘not in front of the child’.” Dan rolled his eyes and reached for the door. “Fine! Fine! Daniel!” Lucifer ducked under Chloe’s searing gaze. Maybe Father _had_ given her laser eyes. “I still don’t see why I’m the one who has to be nice! He’s the one who shot me!” 

Trixies eyes widened. “Yoth didh wha?!” She screeched at her father, mouth full of potatoes.

Lucifer picked up his plate and wine glass, leaning as far from Chloe’s reach as he possibly could with butt still firmly planted in seat.

“Monkey, look, it was a mistake…” Dan carefully walked toward the table, “I was just so confused and…”

“And it’s something we’ll talk about later.” Chloe magically manifested between Trixie and Dan with plate, cutlery and glass in hand. She set it down by Trixie as she worked to make space for him. “Dan, grab the chair from Trix’s room, would ya?”

Trixie glanced behind her as her father left and then focused her attention on Lucifer, who’d deemed it safe enough to sit properly in his seat again. “So, if my mooooom shot you, then my daaad shot you,” Trixie’s gaze purposely cut quickly to her mom and back to the Devil, “does that mean I get to shoot you next!”

“You’re hands are a bit small for a Beretta." Lucifer considered carefully, "maybe something smaller or custom…” 


End file.
